


Get Away From Me, Alpha

by NanaCee (AyyCeee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyCeee/pseuds/NanaCee
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun are enamored by two omegas.Ten and Taeyong hold secrets they don't want others to know.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. I purr in delight

One thing Jaehyun hates is the complete and utter helplessness he feels when he sees his roommate clad only in his boxers. No one can deny, however, that his roommate is not hot nor is he an eye candy. For everyone studying (and working) in the university would agree that Johnny Suh is irrevocably a walking sex magnet. Given, yes, that Jaehyun Jung himself is also considered such; a hottie, an eye candy, and a sex magnet. However, compared to the six-foot, brown-haired, football player clad only in his boxers, currently standing in front of him, Jaehyun is nothing but a puddle who whimpered as Johnny smirked at him, eyes becoming something akin to a predator waiting to grab his prey. 

"Welcome back, Jae," Johnny greeted him, a smirk evident on his face. 

Jaehyun struggled to swallow the saliva forming in his mouth, "H-hey, Johnny...shouldn't you be in practice?" 

"Oh, I'm about to head out. You just caught me changing my clothes." 

"I-I'm going to my room," Jaehyun said, rushing to head to his room, but was blocked by a hand stretched out to grab his forearm. 

"Why the rush? It's not like I'm in one..." Johnny asked an eyebrow raised, as he pulled Jaehyun towards him, completely flushed against his bare chest. 

"I-I have so many things to do! I really need to go and you have to go to practice!" Jaehyun exclaimed, squirming to make Johnny let go of him. 

Johnny, did not, however, and proceeded to give him a huge grin as he softly ran a hand through the smaller's hair (a weakness Jaehyun has) which made Jaehyun relax in his hold. 

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun, haven't you learned the last time...." 

"I should never deny you." 

"Good, then why are you doing it now?" Johnny asked, the hand which was in his hair stopped running through it and started to inch down towards Jaehyun's zipper, making him whimper in anticipation. 

"Johnny! Dammit! I told you!" Jaehyun squealed, as a hand successfully slid into his pants and groped his dick. 

"You told me what?" Johnny asked, smirking as he watched Jaehyun struggle to escape his hold - which is near impossible as he has an arm around the other's waist while the other was deep in his pants. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath, squirming more to make the older alpha let go of him, "You have practice, I don't want your teammates to jeer at me again if you're late." 

Johnny raised an eyebrow at him, not forgetting to stroke the hardening dick in his right hand, "We'll make this quick then," he said, before diving to kiss Jaehyun on the mouth. 

ㅡㅡ

Jaehyun groaned at the realization of what had just happened. No freaking way was he once again manipulated by his god-awful-looking-roommate-slash-buddy-slash-best friend into fucking until he (a.k.a Johhny) realizes he's late for his practice that afternoon at the field and ultimately deciding to stay in bed with his equally slushed-tired roommate-slash-buddy-slash-best friend.

"I hate you so much, Suh!" Jaehyun said, sitting up from his position on Johnny's bed and smacking the other's chest. 

"If you hate me, you would not tolerate me doing this..." Johnny said, in a sing-song voice which made Jaehyun grunt before standing up, letting the blanket that once covered his naked body slip down and leaving the room to his own, but not before hearing Johnny shout a 'Nice Ass' towards him. 

Johnny, on the other hand, sighed as he ran through a hand through his hair. Jaehyun's a good fuck, great even, but for Johnny (_and Jaehyun_) nothing would beat the sensation of being with an omega. However, for both of them, they just don't find any omega in their university attractive or well, worth their time. For all omegas inside the university campus are throwing themselves towards the two Alphas' feet, much to their irritation. Which is why Johnny and Jaehyun, when they first observed such occurrence, settled on, well fucking each other, and only each other. 

Johnny who, after grabbing a sliding into a clean pair of boxers and cleaning the room (as well as a shout from Jaehyun) answered his ringing phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. 

"Who is it?" Johnny asked, placing his phone on the bedside table after turning the speaker on. 

"Well, if it isn't Mr.-I-skipped-practice-to-fuck-my-best friend, it's Yuta." the voice on the other side of the line said. 

"What do you want?" Johnny asked, sitting on his (now clean) bed, turning his laptop on. 

"And you're not denying it...why am I not surprised," the other mused. 

"Yuta,"

"Right, Right. Omega Theta's annual open party is tomorrow evening...you know how hard it is to score invites into their party - which I still don't get why it's called open party if it's by invitation only...anyways, Sicheng is an OT, right, and so, I scored us some invites - you, me, and Jaehyun...I'm calling to inform you and that's it. Sicheng said he'll text me the details and then I'll text it to you, okay? Bye." Yuta had rambled, not letting Johnny say a word even before he hung up. 

Yuta Nakamoto is a third-year international language student, who had transferred to their university just the previous semester to study as an exchange student. At his arrival, it was deemed that he would be the perfect fit for Johnny and Jaehyun's group of friends or what the student population calls as the "Alpha Squad", such an original isn't it. The squad, as one may guess from the coined name they got, is composed of five alphas - just alphas ranging from freshmen to third-years: Mark Lee, a second-year music production major (who has a brother who no one knows), Jeno Lee, a first-year dance major, Yuta Nakamoto, Jaaehyun Jung, and himself, Johnny Suh. Both Mark and Jeno pledged into their fraternity the same year as Yuta; Yuta having an _older brother_-relationship with a fourth-year who took care of Johnny during the time he pledged, while Jeno was 'adopted' by Jaehyun and Mark was 'adopted' by Johnny. Thus forming the group. 

"I cannot believe he would call just to say that when we all know he would be barging into our rooms like it's public property..." Jaehyun said, leaning against the doorway of Johnny's room clad in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting shirt. 

"We're at the frat house, you know how people are," Johnny said, catching the shirt and sweatpants Jaehyun had thrown his way. 

Their frat house was the by-far the biggest one in the campus - given that it is the only alpha-only fraternity within the university - and by-far has the best facilities if you compare it to other frat houses. Another frat (read: Omega Theta) just falling second size-wise and facility-wise. Which is how they (the occupants of the frat house) even though they're about 50 members, the senior members or third-years above get to have their own rooms as some brothers chose not to stay within the frat house only visiting it if need be. This arrangement is how Jaehyun and Johnny, share a wing of the third floor of the house, with the other members of the Alpha squad.

"He just doesn't understand the concept of privacy," Jaehyun pointed out. 

"Stop being so mad at me..." Johnny whined at Jaehyun, who was obviously harboring some ill intent over the stunt he pulled just a half an hour before. 

"You _skipped_ practice. Your teammates will kill me." Jaehyun said. 

"Please, they cannot kill you. Your fans would skin them alive." 

The two are very much aware of the existence of their fan clubs, most of whom are omegas and betas and a handful of alphas who admire them. But in the social norm of their society, Alphas must _always _be mated with Omegas. Families just allow their children to have their fun in the university, for as soon as you get out, you'll be expected to mate with someone of the other designation: Alpha-Omega, Alpha-Beta, Beta-Omega, and Beta-Beta (the only special case). The arrangement between the two is no secret, everyone in the university knows they fuck each other, many alphas fuck each other, many omegas do so too. Like it was said, the university is only for fun. 

However, it is impossible not to yearn for the touch of an alpha (if you're an omega) and of an omega (if you're an alpha). Especially if the omega is in heat or the alpha is in a rut. Some biological shit their body needs, and something both Johnny and Jaehyun hates. 

"At this point, I don't even understand why they make it their mission to terrorize me," Jaehyun said. 

Johnny snorted, "Don't joke, you're not being terrorized, you're just pretending to be terrorized." 

Jaehyun sneered at him and left the conversation there. It's not like they would not have the time to continue it. Jaehyun does need to finish his essay due on midnight that night. 

* * *

Jaehyun grunted as Johnny exhaled right in front of his face, making him inhale the smoke from Johnny exhaled, both of them ignoring the whine made by the only omega of their four-man group by the edge of the backyard behind the three-story house of the fraternity hosting the party where they're at. The fraternity, Omega Theta, is a well-known fraternity in their university as it is coined as the total counterpart of the fraternity Jaehyun is part of; Alpha Theta. Omega Theta is the only fraternity in the university that is exclusively for omegas, just like Alpha Theta is the only fraternity exclusive for Alphas, unlike the rest of the fraternities which market "Inter-gender comradery". 

"I hate you guys so much! You know how much I loathe having the scent of your cigarettes stick to my clothes!" the omega, Sicheng, whined from his spot on Yuta's lap.

"It's menthol" Johnny had pointed out. 

Jaehyun himself hates it when the scent of cigarettes stick to his clothes, preferring the smell of his fabric conditioner over the scent of cigarettes anytime. But since Johnny is a chain smoker, he usually gets stuck smelling like menthol cigarettes for the whole day/party, and this time is no different. 

"Even so," Sicheng grunted. 

Sicheng Dong is the only omega of their four-man group. He was introduced to them by Yuta, who met the Chinese exchange student during a Korean Languages study group early that year. Yuta fell for the Chinese then and decided to pursue him and ask him as his boyfriend. Later introducing him to the group of friends and the rest is history. Sicheng, who is a member of Omega Theta, was the one who invited Johnny, Jaehyun, and Yuta to the party. 

Jaehyun scanned the expanse of the backyard, deep in thought at how weird that this is only the second time they have been to the frat house of Omega Theta. From his seat, he felt like someone was staring at him, causing him to look at the windows of the house. 

Lo and behold, someone is staring at him or rather them. From a window at the far right of the third floor, stood two figures, one shorter than the other.

"What are you looking at?" Johnny asked, following Jaehyun's line of sight. 

Yuta and Sicheng stopped flirting with each other, turning towards the other two. 

"Why are you staring?" Sicheng asked. 

"Them, they're staring at us," Johnny replied.

Sicheng's eyebrows furrowed, before he turned to look at where Johnny and Jaehyun are staring at. His eyes widening as he saw where the two alphas are staring at. 

"You caught the eyes of the president and vice-president of the frat!" He exclaimed. 

"What?" 

"Who?" 

"The president and vice-president of Omega Theta," 

Jaehyun frowned, the president and vice-president of Omega Theta are known legends. No one, other than Omega Theta members, has seen and knows the identity of the president and vice-president of the fraternity. So the knowledge that the unknown president and vice-president are the ones staring at them and causing them to have shivers, is a situation Jaehyun did not think he would be in. 

Jaehyun figured that the only reason they were staring is that Sicheng was sitting with them (or rather on Yuta's lap). As it is a well-known fact, that Omega Theta is sensitive to who he members hang out with. 

ㅡㅡ 

Up in the room in the frat house stood the president and vice-president of the fraternity, peering out the window to watch their brothers and visitors in the backyard. The small circle of four men at the corner of the backyard catching the eye of the smaller man; the vice-president. 

"Is that Sicheng?" The smaller man asked, upon seeing the Chinese. 

"It seems so...who is he with?" 

"His boyfriend and two friends...' Alpha Squad' members," the smaller replied a tone of distaste evident in his voice. 

"Ten, stop it, it's an open party, we can't stop Sicheng from inviting them." 

"Taeyong, you know very well how much those three wreck havoc to omegas." 

"Tonight is the open party, you should head down and enjoy," Taeyong said, walking away from the window. 

"Will you?" Ten asked, also walking away from the window but not before drawing the curtains closed. 

"Later, I'll head down," Taeyong assured him "You have to show yourself first, I'm sure they're waiting for you."

"And you two," Ten said. 

Taeyong laughed as Ten bid goodbye went out of the room to head down to the party proper. 

Taeyong exhaled as he sat down on his bed. He knew pretty much how a mess it would be after the party, especially since the party is opened for everyone who is invited by any member of their fraternity. And as the President of the fraternity, he felt that it is his responsibility to ensure the safety of his brothers, especially since they're all omegas and most of the invited are alphas and betas. Also, as a clean-freak Taeyong cannot help but ensure that by sunrise, the house is clean without a spec of the party left. He was so deep in his thoughts about everything; including the rare occasion he sees Jaehyun Jung, Johnny Suh, and Yuta Nakamoto not being chased or ogled at by the people around, given that, well, majority of the people are too intoxicated to give any qualms about the presence of the three members of the Alpha Squad just within their reach, he did not realize that the party had ended ㅡ only realizing it as he could hear the chaos outside his room. 

Taeyong Lee is the sweetheart of the university. With his soft eyes, sharp facial features, and as the captain of the dance crew. No one would expect that he is the president of the only omega-exclusive fraternity of the university. But everyone knew that he is someone who is against the norm that _omegas should submit to alphas_ and that _the only pairing is alpha-omega, beta-omega, and beta-beta. _

And suddenly, the door slammed open and in waft the distinct smell of alphas and peaches. 

ㅡㅡ 

The party had ended approximately fifteen minutes before as Jaehyun stumbled through the hallways of the frat house, in an attempt to look for Yuta who had run away with his boyfriend to his room. Luckily, every member of the fraternity got drunk enough that he could easily navigate himself throughout the house without being stopped by the members. However, this is not his frat house and has only been there for two-times including this party, so he has no choice but to go to each room and see if Yuta is there so that they could go home since Johnny and Jaehyun are sure that Suho will kill them if they don't return with Yuta. 

"Where the fuck is that stupid fucker?" Jaehyun mumbled as he arrived on the last and top floor of the house. 

For five minutes, he navigated through the whole floor getting more frustrated as he went to each room only to find out that the Japanese were not in any of the rooms and soon enough there were only two rooms left. 

"I guess if he's not here, then he'll be in the other room," Jaehyun said, as he turned the knob of the door on the right side of the end of the hallway.

What he did not expect was to meet a man with sharp facial features yet has a soft face, about a few inches shorter than Jaehyun himself, just as he opened the door to the room. 

Taeyong stood in front of Jaehyun, eyes wide in surprise, nose getting invaded with the smell of peaches and the strong pheromones indicated that the man (read: Jaehyun) is an alpha. 

"Jaehyun Jung?!" 

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" 

Taeyong could only scoff, "Do you really think there is no one who does not know you?" 

"I-I...well yeah?" was the only thing Jaehyun could spit out, embarrassed by the fact that everyone in the university knows who he is. 

"You're an arrogant alpha," Taeyong sneered. 

"Sorry?... But seriously, who are you?" '

"You're not worth my time. Why are you here?" 

"Well...I'm looking for Sicheng's room? He ran off with a friend of mine?" 

Taeyong's eyes turned into slits, the sneer still on his face. At the thought of another alpha in one of the rooms of the members, is something that is against everything he stands for. He already had accepted the fact that his brothers are dating alphas, however, he cannot let an alpha just sleep inside their house just so casually. 

Jaehyun, on the other hand, is confused as to why the omega in front of him is glaring at him so harshly as if Jaehyun had offended him. He does not know who the omega - or he actually does, as his eyes drift to one of the jackets hanging on the handle of the closet inside the room; a very distinct jacket.

"Taeyong Lee, right?" Jaehyun asked, amazed by the fact that he is standing in front of the ice-beauty of the university. 

"How did you know my name?" Taeyong asked, nervous. 

Taeyong remembered then that the alpha in front of him is a member of Alpha Phi Theta and is familiar with the ranking system within fraternities. So if he was sober enough, he would notice that Taeyong's room is by far the biggest room in the house, which means he is the President of the fraternity. 

"The jacket, that's the jacket of the university dance crew...the 'C' means you're the captain, and I remembered Sicheng mentioned your name," Jaehyun explained, shrugging. 

The omega gave a sigh of relief. If the alpha in front of him somehow figured out that he's the president of the fraternity then long years of tradition will be broken just because of the alpha's observation skills. Taeyong was grateful that the alpha was somehow slushed enough that he did not mind his surroundings. 

"Which friend are you looking for?" Taeyong asked, changing the subject. 

"Yuta Nakamoto. Dammit, he ran off with Sicheng about an hour ago...now Johnny and I can't leave the place without him or else Suho will kill us." the other explained. 

Taeyong nodded in understanding, "Sicheng's room is the one adjacent to mine." 

Jaehyun's mouth dropped, "Seriously? I missed it by a 90- degree turn?" 

"Something like that," Taeyong said, laughing. 

At the same time, the door at the other side of the hallway opened, making Jaehyun turn and glare at the alpha who walked out of the room in front of him. 

"Jaehyun! Hey there!" Yuta exclaimed, grinning, the scent of sex wafting in the air from inside the other room.

"We're going to get Johnny and then we're headed back to the house," Jaehyun said with finality in his voice. 

"Fine," Yuta said, pouting at him. 

Jaehyun turned towards Taeyong who was just standing and watching the whole thing, "See you, captain," he said with a smirk plastered on his face, winking at the omega before walking out of the room, grabbing Yuta's arm and pulling him away. 

"Jaehyun Jung, huh," Sicheng said, standing in the hallway, a grin plastered on his face. 

"Shut up," Taeyong mumbled. 

"Goodluck Taeyong, he's _so _into you," 

"Go downstairs and help clean the living room," Taeyong ordered, making Sicheng laugh as he walked down the hallway to head downstairs. 

Around the same time, Johnny leaned his head on his arms on the kitchen island, waiting for Jaehyun who left to look for Yuta so that they could head back to the house. Compared to Johnny, the other alpha only drank two bottles of beer which made him more capable to look for the missing Japanese Alpha than Johnny who downed drinks like it was nothing. 

"What are you doing here, Suh? Shouldn't you be returning back to your house?" a voice filled with distaste said from behind him, making him turn around. 

"Small, feisty, and has authority in this house, you must be Chittaphon?" Johnny said, recognizing the man leaning against the wall by the doorway of the kitchen. 

Ten's breath hitched at the implication that Johnny Suh knows that somehow he has authority within the fraternity, "What are you talking about? What authority?" He asked, pretending he does not know what the other is talking about. 

The Alpha scoffed standing from the stool and striding over to the omega, effectively trapping Ten between the wall and his body. 

"You may have fooled the whole university, but you cannot fool me, Mr. Omega Theta Vice-President," Johnny said, leaning down to nose along the column of the omega's throat, rendering him weak at the flash of pheromones. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." 

Johnny chuckled at the attempt, "Please, Ten, omegas in pre-heat cannot lie to alphas," he whispered in the omega's ear.

"I know that you're the Vice-President, I also do understand about your tradition that no one outside of your fraternity knows who the president and vice-president is," Johnny added, caressing the back of the omega's neck making him purr in delight. 

Johnny knows very-well the effect of an alpha's pheromones is to omega in pre-heat, and he plans on using it to his advantage. The omega in his arms right now is an omega who had long caught his eyes and has been in the alpha's radar for quite a while. However, Johnny knows that the omega is someone who is against the social norm of being omegas being tied down to alphas, so he tries not to get into the bad side of the omega, but now that the omega is in pre-heat and he, himself, is emitting pheromones (because he's horny when he's drunk). 

"Let me go!" Ten weakly whined, trying to get out of the alphas hold. 

"I don't think so," Johnny said, leaning in with the intention to kiss the omega. 

"Johnny! Dammit!" Jaehyun exclaimed upon seeing the alpha leaning in to kiss the omega, pulling Johnny from the omega with a grunt, continuing to pull Johnny out of the house while chastising him about what he was supposed to do. 

"I'm sorry Ten!" Yuta exclaimed, before following his two friends out of the kitchen and out of the house. 

Ten stayed leaning on the wall as he tried to take deep breaths, clearing his airway of the smell of Johnny's pheromones. 

"You're doomed," 

Ten looked up to see Sicheng seated comfortably on one of the stools and proceeded to glare at him. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Johnny Suh is invested in you the same way Yuta was with me and the same way Jaehyun Jung got eyes on Taeyong-hyung." was the only response he got from the Chinese, who hopped down from the stool and headed into the living room. 

_They are fucked. _

Johnny Suh and Jaehyun Jung has their eyes on them - Taeyong Lee and Ten Leechaiyapornkul. 


	2. Dance with temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Taeyong, for Jaehyun, is a dangerous enigma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify a few things just so that you guys could understand the whole setting of the au,  
\- they live in a universe where they have secondary genders; Alpha, Beta, Omega. Which constitutes the usual ABO Universe, where the most dominant would be Alpha, who then mates usually with Betas or Omegas. Betas are in-between, which means they can mate with both Alphas and Omegas (in some conditions). Whereas, Omegas are expected by society to mate with Alphas.  
\- Jaehyun and Johnny are both Alphas but find pleasure and fun in having sex with each other. However, they still want to mate with Omegas.  
\- Taeyong is the president of Omega Theta and is also the captain of the university dance crew. He, together with Ten is considered as the most unapproachable omegas by alphas of the university.  
\- Sicheng is Yuta's boyfriend and is very close to all parties. He is also part of Omega Theta and the dance crew.  
\- Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta, Jeno, and Mark make up the infamous Alpha Squad; which is the group of alphas all members of Alpha Theta who are deemed untouchable and unattainable by the general public.

Jaehyun had smelled him before the door to his room opened - Johnny is in a rut. He sighed closing his laptop for he knew he would not be able to do anything after Johnny entered his room. He knew that Jeno was meeting with his friend, Mark is at the studio, Yuta is at practice, so they were safe, no one would be affected by their pheromones running wild throughout the space they occupy. 

"Jaehyun?" Johnny called out. 

"What?" 

"I'm in a rut," Johnny said. 

"And you think I care?" Jaehyun called out. 

The door opened and came with it was the hard scent of pheromones. Johnny walked into the room, eyes clouded with lust, action screaming dominance. Johnny shut the door close, stalking towards the other male in the room, finally noticing the scent being emitted by the other alpha in the room. 

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun, you didn't tell me you're also in a rut." Johnny sang, walking towards the younger and smaller alpha. 

"Fuck you, Johnny." Jaehyun breathes out, slowly backing away. 

"Oh but I am," Johnny said, moving forward.

Jaehyun moved backward to the point that the back of his knees knocked on the edge of the bed, making him fall backward and unto the bed. Johnny took the opportunity to move on top Jaehyun, effectively caging him between the bed and his body. 

"Johnny," 

"Patience baby boy...we'll get there," Johnny said, trailing a hand down the other's torso unbuttoning the pants Jaehyun was wearing. 

Jaehyun's breathing became more labored as Johnny dragged the zipper down. Jaehyun whined just before Johnny slammed his lips unto the youngers, jamming his hand into the boxers, eliciting a moan from him. 

* * *

It's been three days since Johnny came into Jaehyun's room and apparently neither of them has gone out except to eat. Jeno was on the couch playing with Mark on the game console while Yuta was sprawled on the carpet in front of them. 

"Do you think they'll go out today?" Mark asked the eldest. 

"Hopefully so, I don't want to get stuck taking care of the two of you again..." Yuta groaned. 

And as if on cue, the door to Jaehyun's room opened, flooding the common area with their scent eliciting groans from the three in the common area. 

"You could have at least opened the exhaust!" Mark exclaimed. 

Jaehyun just laughed at their misery. 

"Where's Johnny-hyung?" Jeno asked. 

"He went back to his room late last night, you dimwits. We haven't been fucking since yesterday afternoon." Jaehyun replied a smirk on his face at the faces of the other three alphas. 

"And yet, it did not occur to you to de-scent your room?" Yuta said, sitting up while Jaehyun settled on a bar stool by the small kitchen counter.

"That's why I'm doing it now." 

"You guys are such pussies," Johnny said, emerging from his room. 

"Why do you always do it?... Fuck in Jaehyun's room, I mean." Mark asked, intrigued. 

The curiosity of the younger alpha made the three older men laugh out loud, causing him to pout. 

Johnny was the one who answered with a wriggle of his eyebrows and a huge grin plastered on his face, "Jaehyun invested well in his bed," 

Jeno and Mark groaned wishing they did not ask the question. 

And that's when Jaehyun noticed the time. Usually, Jeno would be hanging about with his omega friend from Omega Theta, and yet, he was sitting on the couch comfortably in the confines of their house. 

"Jeno," Jaehyun called out to the young alpha who replied with a hum as he and Mark resumed their game. 

"Aren't you suppose to be hanging out with Jaemin today?" Jaehyun asked. 

Jeno, who kept his eyes on the screen answered the inquiry, "Most of the members of Omega Theta have their heats now, and since there's no alpha allowed near the house, and Jaemin is one of the omegas who have yet to get his heat, he's one of those in charge of taking care of those in heat." 

"Most?" Johnny asked eyebrows scrunched together. 

"Jaemin said half of them are now experiencing their heats, as well as their president and vice-president...Sicheng-hyung too!" Jeno replied. 

Johnny walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a water, not saying anything before he walked back to his room, slamming the door shut. 

"What wrong with him?" Yuta asked, staring at the closed door of the alpha's room. 

Jaehyun sighed, "He's been quite irritable lately, I figured he needed an omega which he does not want to do, for God's sake." Jaehyun said, leaning his head down on the counter. 

"And you think you don't need one too?...or rather you already have one in mind, someone who you deem unapproachable..." Yuta said, "Someone like Taeyong Lee," he mused.

Mark and Jeno turned away from their game, effectively letting their characters die, facing the alpha in question. 

Jaehyun pressed his lips together, unable to answer the other alpha. 

"Jaehyun," Yuta called. 

"I'm not gonna lie, he intrigues me...There's something about him that makes me want him..." Jaehyun finally said. 

"What are you planning?" Mark asked, eyes wide as he stared at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun having his eyes on the ice prince of Omega Theta, an omega who is vocal against being tied down by an alpha smells trouble for all of them. The tension became thick as they waited for the alpha in question to answer. 

"Nothing. At the moment, I need to focus on class because I missed so many activities and deadlines." Jaehyun replied, running a hand through his hair. 

Yuta scoffed at his reply, his eyes turning to slits, "That's so unlike you, Jaehyun, you're one of the most sought after alphas, you need to step up your game." 

Jaehyun chuckled, eyes turning blue indicating that his inner-wolf took over, "I'm not saying he won't be mine by the end of the month. I'm saying, I'll be taking it slow...Yuta-san, patience is the key to conquering great nations." 

"He's so scary," Jeno whispered to Mark as they watch Jaehyun's wolf rescind back and the alpha left them alone to properly de-scent his room. 

"I know, but I'm more interested in what will happen in the next few weeks, especially after the heats are finished," Mark replied. 

"It is indeed something worth watching," Yuta commented, before walking out of the common room and into his room, leaving the two alphas on the couch to continue playing. 

* * *

Taeyong laid on the hammock they tied on the front porch of the house, a day after all of the heats of the members of the fraternity had finished, most of them had returned to attending their classes while others who still are excused lounged about the house. Sicheng was seated on the floor beside him, back leaned on the pillar of the porch. 

"When are you going back to class?" Sicheng asked his president, eyes on his phone. 

"I have a class this evening," Taeyong answered, eyes catching the walking figure of a male clad in a green turtleneck and brown coat, with a mask cover his nose and mouth. 

_Jaehyun Jung. _

"So you're going to attend classes already? Taeyong, you were the last one who ended his heat. Isn't it dangerous?" Sicheng asked, looking up from his phone towards the other male. 

Taeyong was lost in thought about what happened during his heat. He shivered as he remembered how he was spread on his own bed, hand on his dick, moaning out loud for the alpha (secretly happy that the room was soundproof), the heat overcoming his senses. 

"Hyung?" Sicheng called out, taking him out of his reverie. 

Taeyong hummed in reply, still staring at the alpha by the sidewalk. 

'Isn't it too dangerous for you to go to your class?" 

"I'll be fine. I've got blockers for tonight and the after-scent will be gone by tomorrow." Taeyong said, eyes on the standing figure of the alpha by the sidewalk who had stopped to grab his phone. 

"I heard you, you know." Sicheng nonchalantly said. 

"What are you talking about?" Taeyong asked, moving his eyes towards the omega on the floor of the porch. 

"I heard you, last night," Sicheng said, staring at the alpha. 

Taeyong's eyes widen at the realization of what the younger omega was implying. 

"Jaehyun, huh," 

"W-what are you talking about?!" Taeyong spluttered out. 

"I know you know what I'm talking about. There's no harm in having a crush, hyung, everyone has a crush on him." Sicheng said, eyes bright. 

"You do know how crazy it would be in the house once any of them finds out that I have a hypothetical thing for Jaehyuun Jung." Taeyong pointed out. 

"Hypothetically, it would only be Ten-hyung. Hyung, almost all of the members of the fraternity have boyfriends who are alphas. It's inevitable." Sicheng countered. 

"Why are you so supportive about the Alphas on our tails? Huh?" Taeyong asked, glaring at the other male who was grinning at him. 

"Because, hyung, it's inevitable that you won't have any alpha on your tail. The only reason no alpha has approached you is that you're so cold to them - which, won't work with Jaehyun. Jaehyun has got his eyes on you, Taeyong-hyung. I'm telling you, you're done for." Sicheng said, standing up from his position on the floor. 

"That won't happen," Taeyong growled. 

Sicheng's grinned widen at the other's denial, before he escaped the clutches of the other male who made a move to stand, leaving Taeyong on the porch glowering at the Sicheng who ran into the house. 

* * *

Jaehyun stood at the bottom of the staircase leading to the university's auditorium, indignant to the people staring at him as they walk pass up the stairs. Truthfully, he would rather spend his Thursday evening cooped up in his room studying for the recitation his major class have the following day rather than wait for Yuta at the steps where he is now. 

"Jaehyun!" shouted the approaching Japanese, who was running towards him. 

Jaehyun merely glared at him, "You're late," 

"I'm sorry the coach needed to talk to me about something...Anyways, shall we head in?" Yuta explained. 

"Fine." 

Both of them walked up the stairs of the auditorium, ignoring the stares of the students who knew who they were - curious as to why two of the most famous alphas of the university are headed into the auditorium. 

"I'm still amazed as to why people can't wrap their heads around the fact that you're dating an omega. It's not like it's a secret." Jaehyun said to Yuta, who chuckled. 

"It's because they're associating me with you and Johnny, who prefers to fuck alphas than omegas," Yuta said. 

Jaehyun scoffed at what the other had said, "Are you kidding me? We just don't like those omegas who are throwing themselves at us," 

"But," Yuta started, turning towards the other alpha, "You have your eyes on two omegas who are vocal about being against alphas, huh," Yuta said, a grin plastered on his face. 

Jaehyun kept mum while Yuta cheered silently, giving the attendant their tickets so that they could go inside. 

"Hold up, I came here without knowing what will be performed, now tell me, Yuta, who will be performing?" 

"The university dance crew's mid-semester showcase." 

Jaehyun glared at the Japanese, "You're telling me you dragged me here to watch Sicheng perform?" 

"Actually," Yuta said, grinning, "I dragged you here to watch Sicheng _and _Taeyong," 

Jaehyun could only raise an eyebrow at him, whereas, Yuta just grinned at him and pulled him inside the auditorium.

"The seats are reserved seating and Sicheng gave us front row tickets...sweet, huh?" Yuta said as he dragged Jaehyun through the crowd. 

Jaehyun said nothing, essentially giving up and letting Yuta do what he wants. For the years he knew of Yuta and his stubbornness to do something he wants, getting out of his current predicament would be a useless thing to do. 

"Why didn't you invite Johnny?" 

"He said he's busy, told me to greet the Thai omega for him." 

Jaehyun chuckled at that. He knows how much Ten would not allow Yuta to speak to him, much less even congratulate him, so to see Yuta attempting to do the task which Johnny had told him to do would be hilarious. 

"Right, like you could do that," Jaehyun said. 

"I'll have you know, I can arrange for that to do happen," Yuta said, as they settled down on their seats. 

* * *

In backstage, Taeyong stands in front of the TV monitor which shows the whole audience beside another TV which shows the stage. That way, those in the backstage can monitor both the audience and the performance happening on stage - especially Taeyong, Ten and Sicheng. 

"I invited Yuta," Sicheng said, appearing beside Taeyong. 

"And what has that got to do with me?" Taeyong asked, eyes on the screen. 

"Look," Sicheng said, pointing to a certain point on the screen, where two highly familiar figures sit perfectly on their chairs talking animately to each other.

"Is that," Taeyong started, eyes wide in surprise turning towards his friend, "Yuta _and Jaehyun_? Sicheng!" 

Sicheng giggled, "I did not ask him to invite Jaehyun, I just gave him two tickets. One for him, and another one for a friend." Sicheng defended himself. 

"Right, and you didn't see this coming?" 

"Look, Taeyong-hyung, don't stress too much about the presence of the man in the audience. Heed my advice and stress about those freshmen who are, actually, stressing about their costumes." 

Taeyong let out a screech as he turned towards the freshmen members of the dance crew, to see that what Sicheng had said was in fact, correct. The freshmen members of the crew were all just about to breakdown because of the nerves. 

"We are not done with this, Sicheng," Taeyong said with a sharp glare before he rushed towards the younger members. 

"He'll all but kill you," Ten said, walking towards the Chinese dancer who smirked at his friend. 

"Please, like I told Taeyong, it was not my idea to invite Jaehyun. Yuta said he'll invite Johnny," Sicheng said, watching his friend closely. 

Sicheng noticed that Ten's breath hitched at the mention of the other alpha.

Sicheng knows that he should not meddle in the affairs of both Taeyong and Ten, but they need to open their eyes a little (according to Yuta). It was Yuta who made him aware that Johnny and Jaehyun got their eyes set on his friends. It was Yuta who made it known to him that it won't be long before Ten is beneath Johnny and Taeyong is beneath Jaehyun. And that's what made things better for Sicheng. Sicheng knows how much both Ten and Taeyong hates the alphas and their friends, it's actually a miracle that they accepted Yuta and Jeno - Yuta as his boyfriend and Jeno as the beloved junior of the two and Jaemin's best friend. Unlike other members of their fraternity and the rest of the university, Sicheng knows the reason why Taeyong and Ten are acting that way. 

"Why don't you go prepare for your solo, Sicheng." Ten grunted out before he turned and walked away from his friend who only laughed at his antics. 

* * *

Jaehyun, for the lack of a better word, is bored out of his mind. For his years, as someone who grew up in an affluent family with siblings who are either dancers or musicians, he had seen enough to be bored at a showcase which is held by the best university dance crew in the country. He knows that the performances would be garnering awards after awards if they were performed during competitions, however, he could not care any less. Yuta grunted beside him, elbowing him as he was using his phone while someone was on stage. 

"Taeyong is up next," Yuta whispered beside him. 

That caught his attention, making him lock his phone and put it back in his jacket's pocket as the lights dimmed and everyone started to quiet down after cheering for the previous performers. 

Yuta chuckled as he noticed Jaehyun putting away his phone, 

"Don't," Jaehyun mumbled as the music started and a spotlight positioned at the back of the stage hit a figure at the center, creating a silhouette. 

It's safe to say, the moment the music played, Jaehyun was entranced by the male on stage. He could not take his eyes away from the dancing figure, who was clad in a shiny long-sleeve sheer top, with black fitted pants, and heeled boots. His movements were, seductive, for a lack of a better word. They were sensual yet classy, that it drives you insane thinking about how someone could be able to dance that well and give off those feelings. 

The whole set was about three-minutes long, but for Jaehyun, it felt like it was only a minute - it was too short for him to appreciate the sheer artistry on stage. And that's saying something. 

Lee Taeyong is an enigma. 

A dangerous enigma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can catch me via [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nanaminuwu) or [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/auwu_)


	3. Throughout the years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we delve into Johnny and Ten. And how they really are.

Johnny exhales as he pulls out of Jaehyun, rolling over to Jaehyun's side and closing his eyes. 

"Goddamit Johnny! Next time! You better wear a condom!" Jaehyun exclaims feeling the warmth of Johnny's release drip out of his hole. 

Johnny only chuckled, looking over at his partner who was on his stomach and unmoving. 

"Sorry Jae," he said, obviously not sincere. 

"You're not sorry. If you are, you wouldn't be this aggressive and you would wear a condom, you shithole." Jaehyun cursed him out. 

"Okay okay...I'll clean you up. Don't worry." Johnny said, rising from the bed and into the bathroom. 

"Fuck you, Johnny Suh! I have training at seven!" Jaehyun shouted, groaning as he tried to ignore the screams of his muscle which were strained by Johnny's roughness. 

"It's only four, you have time to rest," Johnny said, returning back with a damp cloth and starting to wipe down the wetness which was covering Jaehyun's thighs and dripping out of his hole. 

"Do you honestly think we'll continue this?" Jaehyun suddenly asked him as Johnny continued to wipe him down. 

Johnny hummed, "No, I don't think so." he said, "I know that you want to pursue Taeyong Lee, and you know full well I want to pursue Ten. So I guess, if we're going to be serious about pursuing them then we should not continue this." 

Jaehyun chortles a laugh, "Oh God. This is hilarious." 

Johnny frowned and smack his ass, "Shut up." 

"No, I'm serious. You were the one who got me under you, and now _you're_ the one ending this." Jaehyun said, rolling over. 

"Don't mock me." 

"I am not!" Jaehyun said, sitting up. 

Johnny stood up from the bed and started looking for his clothes which were thrown all over the room while they were ripping their clothes off of each other the hour before. 

"Yes, you are." Johnny countered.

"I am not. But seriously, this whole thing is so funny." Jaehyun said, putting on his shirt. 

After having this arrangement for over three years, Jaehyun finds everything between them as hilarious, especially now that they're in the stage where their instincts are urging them to find their own omegas. 

Three years ago, as the son of the Suh family, he was easily recognized by the whole of the student body, he then became the model alpha which all alphas look up towards. Under the pressure of society, he realized that the only reprieve he has would be Alpha Theta fraternity, which has become a safe-haven for most alphas who grew up in alpha-dominated families. Alpha Theta, for the most part, is the only alpha-only fraternity in the whole university; an exclusive fraternity in which most alphas aim to be part of. However, there is a secret that only alumni and older members of the fraternity knows: the fraternity is exclusively for students who are alphas and came from alpha-dominated families. For Johnny, the fraternity had become a reprieve from the pressure of society and after coming into the fraternity was when he met Jaehyun. Young Jaehyun who also came from a famous family just like Johnny's. Jaehyun who also grew up with the expectation of being the model alpha and someone who also came to find reprieve inside the fraternity. 

Suffice to say, the arrangement between the two of them is a result of two things: 1) Sexual frustration and 2) to rebel from their families and the social pressure.

"Fine fine, you find this funny. But, may I remind you, that if we don't end this arrangement, you won't have a chance to be with Taeyong." Johnny said. 

"Jesus! I'm not attached to this idea of us having sex, you know! I don't have feelings for you!" Jaehyun said, throwing a pillow at Johnny. 

Johnny dodged the pillow and chuckled, "I'm just saying, if you want another round, I'm more than glad." he said, wriggling his eyebrows. 

"Get out!" Jaehyun shouted. 

Johnny laughed and headed out of the room, "If you want another round, you know where to find me." he said, before he closed the door shut, narrowly escaping the pillow thrown. 

"You should know, that Ten knows this whole arrangement between you two," Yuta said, leaning against the doorway of his bedroom door as Johnny closed Jaehyun's door. 

"Oh, I know. He made use of it quite a few times when we were facing each other." Johnny said. 

Yuta groaned in frustration, "You thickhead, what I mean is, try to make it public that you and Jaehyun had stopped. Ease it into acceptance." 

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Yuta, "I know what I'm doing. You don't have to tell me that." 

"Right," Yuta said, nodding, "Anyways, Sicheng denies any possibility of either Ten or Taeyong attending next week's party." 

"I'll make it so, he attends...And please, Jaehyun's got some tricks of his own. You don't have to worry about us." Johnny said, walking towards his room. 

"I'm not worried about either of you, I'm worried about myself and what will happen to me and Sicheng if either you or Jaehyun fuck it up." 

"You don't have to worry!" Johnny said, entering his room and closing it shut. 

Johnny knew well enough that Ten loathes his arrangement with Jaehyun. The omega had used it quite a couple of times when rejecting his advances before, 

> _"Having sex with an alpha? Oh god, how do you become an epitome of trash with just that?" _ Ten had once said. 

Nonetheless, Johnny had opted to ignore such comments and rather focus on riling up the omega more - he finds Ten hotter than ever whenever he's angry at Johnny. 

> _"Don't you hate when alphas have sex with omegas? Then why do you hate when alphas have sex with alphas?" Johnny teased the omega in front of him. _
> 
> _"w-what?" Ten, who was baffled, stuttered out. _
> 
> _"I mean, Ten, you claim to hate alphas who take advantage of omegas...but you're mad at me for having sex with Jaehyun, an alpha? Does that mean you're jealous?" He said, reaching to hold Ten's chin with his fingers. _
> 
> _"I am not!" Ten screeched, "How dare you? I hate you Johnny! And all other alphas! Not just alphas who wants omegas, but ALL OF THEM."_

After the party which Omega Theta had thrown, his instincts are just telling him to claim Ten as his omega and never let another alpha approach him. However, that's the problem right now, Ten Chittaphon is an omega who, absolutely, loathes alphas regardless of their desired partners. For him, Alphas are the bane of society; and after finding out the true reason behind the loathing, Johnny understands greatly why Ten loathes alphas. 

It's because he was born in an alpha-dominated family. As an omega child. 

How did Johnny know of it? Simple really, he just had to pull some strings as the heir of a conglomerate. It was easy enough to find out that the omega he's got his eyes on is the son of a wealthy politician and had grown up in an alpha-dominated family as the only omega. This is why he knows what to do to aggravate the omega and even more so, he knows when to stop. 

He saw how omegas are treated in such families-rather, he knows of it. Which is why he has so much respect for Ten, even if he hides it, he respects the omega so much that he respects his boundaries and is willing to take everything slowly.

_Slower than he wishes. _

* * *

"Should I even bother?" Ten mumbled as he slumped down on the floor, not even bothering to turn the music off. 

"You should, this is your term performance." Taeyong, who just entered the dance studio said. 

"I know. But this is too much for me!" Ten complained, completely laying down on the floor. 

"Don't lay down! You're sweaty!" his friend shrieked. 

"I'm fine...Jesus, Yong." 

"Ten," Taeyong said, frowning.

"What?" Ten asked, turning to look at his friend who was sitting beside him. 

"I heard you received an e-mail." 

"I did. It's from my father." 

"Arranged marriage?" Taeyong asked suddenly as he plopped down beside him. 

"Yes, with someone I don't know...he didn't even mention who he is. I'm assuming, though, that it's a business partner of some sort." Ten rambled, his eyes widening as he realized what he had said. 

Ten sat up and stared at Taeyong with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You know very well that every time your father e-mails you, he would send one to me." Taeyong said. 

"That motherfucker! I will kill him!" Ten screeched. 

Ten hates his father. He treats him as if he's the bane of the world and of his life. He would curse his father every chance he could. And even then, Taeyong could only sigh.

Ten's family is a well-known political family in Thailand, each and every member born into his family turned out to be alphas, which is why they succeed easily. Except for Ten, who was born an omega - the only omega in an alpha-dominated family in a highly political world. Growing up, he was neglected by his family, and even then he was pressured to be the best omega they know. The only time he felt free was when he was dancing - something that his parents agreed on him doing only if he enters competitions and _win_ (and when they say _win_, they mean win first place). 

Which was why the moment he opened the acceptance letter to the university was the happiest day of his life. Studying in a whole different country with no one knowing who you are, for Ten, was the best thing ever in his life. However, initially, his parents decided that he would be studying in Thailand. And only when he suggested a deal, did they agree for him to go to Seoul and study there. 

> _"You said you want me to marry an alpha of your choosing right? Well, what if I agree to that? However, you have to allow me to study in Seoul first. And when I come back here, we can talk about my marriage." _

The e-mail that he had received from his father entailed that by the end of the month of his graduation, he was expected to return to Thailand so that his family can settle his marriage with an alpha of the family of their choosing. Although he does not want to do it, he has no other choice but to obey the order. For he knows that he would be banished from the family if he ever chooses to disobey it after striking a deal with his father. 

"Ten," Taeyong called out to him, taking him out of his trance, "Do you want me to find out who they're arranging you with?" 

Ten shook his head, "It's too early to tell. And I don't want to abuse your family." 

Taeyong giggled, "My parents love you! They would do anything for you, even adopting you if you ever want to get out of your family." 

Taeyong's predicament is another story. An omega very much loved by his alpha parents. An omega who was never treated harshly inside the walls of his family home. However, an omega is still an omega. 

"I know that, but really, now's not the time to pull things off." Ten said, patting Taeyong's head, "What we need right now is to focus on what's ahead of us..." 

"The championship," Taeyong said. 

Ten nodded, "Indeed. With the championship right around the corner. I don't even have time to think about my family." 

"Oh Ten, you have to face it one day." 

"I'll be fine. I'll think about it after the competition." 

Taeyong sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back on his hands. 

"Do you really think you'll be happy in your marriage?" He asked, looking at Ten through the mirror. 

Ten's eyebrows furrowed together, "You know full well what I think about marriage...but, I'm not sure what's in store for me in the marriage." 

"Do you...have...someone you like?" Taeyong asked slowly. 

Ten's breath hitched at the question. Mind reeling in different directions, unable to form an answer. 

"Ten...? Don't tell me...oh dear God!... You do have someone you like!" Taeyong exclaimed, upon seeing Ten's distraught face. 

"I-I don't!" Ten managed to say. 

Taeyong moved so that he was kneeling in front of Ten and cupped his face, "You don't have to lie...If you have someone, tell me. I'll make sure you're free to be with him." 

"You can't do that! You can't do that to him!" Ten screeched. 

Ten's mind reeled at the thought of that happening. Even though Taeyong promised it so, Ten is not sure that Taeyong has the capacity to make it happen. The person he loves just won't love him - it's not possible. 

"W-what? I can't do that to him? What about you?" Taeyong asked. 

"I'll be fine. I'm getting married after graduation, remember." Ten said. 

Taeyong stared at his friend with disbelief. It was like Ten had lost all the fight in him after receiving the e-mail. Taeyong shook his head, sitting on the heels of his feet, unable to comprehend how a mere e-mail drained the fight out of his friend. 

Ten looked at Taeyong with a sad smile, remembering how the other male declared that he would do everything in his power to allow Ten to do anything he wants freely - that's the least he could do for Ten, who supported him when his parents wanted to marry him off early on in their college years. 

"Ten! Think for yourself at least for once! If you have someone you love then go and be with him! I'll support you no matter what. If you want to go fully against your parents, I'm sure my parents would be thrilled to adopt you as their own...You've proven your worth for my parents when they decided to test you, and you know that _that _engagement was a test of whether you'll stay by my side, no matter what...so please, Ten, I beg of you, fight if you wanna fight." Taeyong pleaded. 

"Taeyong," Ten said, moving so that a hand cupped Taeyong's cheek, "There are things that are beyond your control. Things that have already been settled by my parents while I stay ignorant of their movements...the engagement has been decided, there's nothing more we can do." 

"B-but..." 

"An omega, is still, an omega. And a son, is still, a son. Taeyong, you know well enough what this means right?" 

Ten grew up with the saying _"An omega, is still and omega. A son, is still, a son." _ As a young omega, he understood why his parents often repeated the sentence every time he wanted to do something on his own volition. In his family, the word of his father is the law and now that his father had asked him to return in a few months time he is _expected _to return without resistance - as a pliant omega deemed worthy of the alpha that his parents have chosen. 

For him, getting engaged to an alpha of his parents' choosing is grace itself. As an omega, he had been scorned and neglected by his family to the point that he was not called for meals. In such an environment, there's no wonder that Ten had grown to hate alphas for being _Alphas_. Taeyong understood that much. That whether or not he wants to help Ten, it must be Ten who must take the first step in going against his parents. He just hopes that the person Ten likes, would open up their eyes and see how much Ten likes them. 

* * *

Johnny whistled as he pushed the door of the team's locker room open, revealing a familiar face who was leaning against the wall opposite of the door. 

"Ten Chittaphon," He greeted, "What honor do I have that I stumbled into you?" 

"Taeyong was quite busy so I was handed over the responsibility of handing this to you," Ten said, handing Johnny an envelope. 

"This is?" 

"That," Ten said, gesturing at the envelope, "Is an exclusive invitation to Li Entertainment's annual gala party..." 

"What does Taeyong have to do with Li Entertainment?" Johnny asked, completely confused as to how and why Ten had mentioned the other omega to be busy that he cannot hand over the invitation himself. 

Ten giggled, eyes bright with amusement, "You just have to see for yourself." 

"T-" 

"Right, this one is for Jaehyun Jung. Be sure to hand it over to him. It's a black-tie event, this Saturday." Ten informed him, handing him another envelope before he walked away, not even giving Johnny a chance to question him. 

Johnny stared at the envelopes he had just received from the omega. Utterly taken aback as to how he was treated so cordially by him - something was definitely off about Ten. And more so, about Taeyong Lee. 

He needs to talk to Jaehyun, ASAP. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I figured this chapter has been long overdue!! I owe you guys one for waiting for this for so long.  
As you know, this chapter is dedicated to delving deeper into the characters of Ten and Johnny and as to why they're acting the way they are. That is the aim of this chapter.  
I know it might be confusing, but I assure you, the next chapters will bring in more light to the situation of the four main characters. It took me a few weeks to fully write down the character background and plotline revolving them, so I do hope that you guys would continue to read this fic and follow with me as we see the development in their relationships. 
> 
> Next chapter: Jaehyun sees Taeyong for who he truly is. (plus a glimpse of Jaehyun's background).


	4. Lee Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A well-capable alpha' ringed in Jaehyun's head and he unconsciously smiled at the thought of having Taeyong as his mate. 

Jaehyun plasters a fake smile on his face when he sees one of his father's business associates turn and nod at him before he turns back to talk to the person he was talking to. Jaehyun silently sighed, wanting to run a hand through his hair, but he knows his mother would throw a fit once she realizes he did just that. If someone asks Jaehyun, he would rather sit in a long hour lecture rather than stay another minute at the gala, but alas he cannot skip out on the event where he is right now. The only upside of the event is that Johnny was suffering with him - Johnny Suh was actually standing beside him. 

"Have you ever wondered why we have to suffer through this?" Jaehyun asks, grabbing a flute of champagne from the passing waiter. 

"Because we're filial little shits..." Johnny replied, a grin plastered on his face. 

Jaehyun snorted, "Right, _filial..._" he repeats causing Johnny to laugh. 

Jaehyun knew that there were many eyes on the two of them. It's not every day that you see both Jung Jaehyun and Suh Johnny at a gala, a type of event both had opted to sit out of ever since they stepped into university. He could also sense the disapproving glare of his mother from the other side of the ballroom, but he could care less about his mother; in his mind, he just needs to finish up the last year of his university before he's able to get out of the clutches of his parents, but right now, as he was still studying in university, he has to suffer under his parents. 

"Where are your parents, Johnny?" Jaehyun asks noticing the lack of the imposing alpha couple which is the parents of the alpha beside him. 

"Somewhere in Europe. Mom wanted to go on a sabbatical or something, and of course, dad obliged." 

"And here I thought it's your father who controls the family." a new but familiar voice commented from the other side of Johnny, making both alphas turn towards the young male who was also in a suit just like them, sporting a smirk. 

"Chittaphon," 

"Ten," 

Both Jaehyun and Johnny greeted the male, who only nodded in acknowledgment. 

"You know, I always wondered why you don't interact with those _dolls_," Ten said, raising an eyebrow at them. 

"Dolls?" Johnny questioned his word choice. 

Shrugging, "Dolls," Ten repeated the word, "Little playthings of the adults of this man-eat-man world of ours." 

Jaehyun sniffles a laugh, "In this man-eat-man world, interacting with them would make us dolls as well," 

"Fair," Ten nods in acknowledgment of the answer. 

"And why are you here, my dear?" Johnny questions, "Why aren't you interacting with them?" 

Ten scoffed, "I've been tasked to entertain two alphas who have been standing by the pillar at the back of the ballroom." 

"By who?" Jaehyun asks, wondering who would order the feisty omega. 

"Me," 

Ten chortles a laugh when he sees how wide the eyes of the two alphas went upon seeing the woman who suddenly appeared beside him, 

"Aunt Heseul," Ten greeted the woman. 

"Ten, be a dear and find my son, will you. Bring him here while I talk to these two young gentlemen." the older woman, whom Jaehyun guessed was the hostess of the event. 

"Mrs. Lee Heseul," Both Jaehyun and Johnny greets the imposing woman. 

"Young Master Jung, Young Master Suh, a pleasant evening is it not?" 

"Indeed it is, ma'am." Jaehyun answers. 

Jaehyun swallowed the forming lump in his throat as he waits for the woman to finish eyeing both of them. After eyeing them, the woman nods and smiles, "I guess, we might have a huge celebration soon." 

"Pardon?" Johnny asks, which the older woman only smiles while her eyes twinkle with amusement, 

"Dear me, you younglings are so innocent." 

Before Jaehyun could say anything, he was again cut off by another voice, this one was soft and highly familiar, "Mother, what do you need from me?" 

Lee Heseul turns towards the voice and beams, "Taeyong-ah! Why aren't you entertaining the guest which you pushed your father to invite? Huh? You've been hiding outside on the balcony this whole time, aren't you?"

Jaehyun's jaw drops at the sight of Taeyong. Taeyong was clad in his suit with his hair swept upwards. Jaehyun could see the slight glitter eyeshadow which he bets Ten had put on him, together with the pink gloss on his lips. 

Taeyong huffs a breath, "I was busy with dad. You can't blame me he got to me first," he defends. 

His mother only raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, since you invited them, why don't you be the host we trained you to be," 

"Yes, mother," he replied, while his mother, in turn, smiled at him and pats his cheek, 

"Well younglings, it seems that I have to leave you four to your bearings. Young Master Jung, Young Master Suh, please do enjoy yourselves tonight. I'm sure my son and his friend will be with you the whole night." she said with a glint in her eyes as she eyed the four of them. 

At the sight of Taeyong - who Jaehyun was used to seeing with the cold, imposing aura surrounding him - and even Ten - who was deemed as a domineering omega -, submitting to the female in front of them, he remembered from his memory who the woman in front of him really was; Lee Heesul nee Park, who had been deemed as one of the most intimidating female alpha in Seoul's high society, and now as the only child of the Park Family is the CEO of Park Industries as well as the wife of the owner of Li Entertainment, Lee Jaejoong. 

"So that's your mother, Lee Taeyong?" Johnny said the moment the female alpha walked away from them. 

"Yes, that's my mother, Suh Youngho, you've got a problem?" Taeyong sniped at him, his imposing aura coming back. 

Johnny coughed, "Of course not, I'm sorry Taeyong," 

"Don't be too imposing on them, Taeyong. Be nice, you know your mother just wants to help you," Ten said with a teasing tone. 

"Help him with what?" Jaehyun asked. 

Jaehyun saw Taeyong turned bright red, "She wants me to look for a mate," he mumbled lowly but enough for both Jaehyun and Johnny to hear. 

Unexpected yet expected. The thought of Taeyong's mother wanting a partner for her son was expected, and yet unexpected for Jaehyun. Expected, as Taeyong is an omega and every omega child is expected to have an alpha mate. And yet, it's unexpected due to the timing; Taeyong has yet to graduate university and is well-known for being against omegas being paired with alphas. 

"You're looking for a mate?" Jaehyun asked, after swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Taeyong nods, "If you have yet to figure out...since my mother is Lee Heesul, my father is Lee Jaejoong, the owner of Li Entertainment - the hosts of this gala. And I am their only son, which means I inherit not one, but two companies." Taeyong explained, "And with it comes the need of having a well-capable alpha as my mate and partner." 

_A well-capable alpha _ringed in Jaehyun's head and he unconsciously smiled at the thought of having Taeyong as his mate. 

"Are you okay there, Jaehyun?" Ten asked an eyebrow raised upon seeing the smile on Jaehyun's face. 

"Yes," he coughed, "I'm perfectly fine, Ten," 

"You looked like you were planning something," Johnny said, a glint in his eyes.

"Do I?" Jaehyun countered. 

"Yes," Taeyong said, eyes filled with mirth as Jaehyun's ears turned red. 

Ten laughed loudly, garnering the attention of the people around them, many of which haven't really noticed who they were until that moment as they were hidden in the shadows of the alcove. The sight of Jung Jaehyun and Suh Johnny was a sight to behold but match it with two beautiful omegas, it's like the god had blessed all four of them. 

"What are you thinking about?" Taeyong asked. 

Jaehyun coughed in embarrassment, "Nothing of importance," 

Taeyong nods, "Nothing of importance, huh?" 

Jaehyun says nothing and only nods, turning his face away from him but his ears give everything away. 

* * *

"What do you think, Jaehyun?" Ten asked, eyeing the alpha with an inquisitive look. 

"About what?" 

"About Taeyong looking for a partner - an alpha partner," 

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at the omega. Of course, he knows, this is Ten Leechayapornkul they're talking about; nothing gets away from his ears.

"And what of it, Ten?" Jaehyun countered.

Ten giggled, actually giggled, "Nothing much, just that I know you want Taeyong as your omega, but I'm sure you're having a hard time with him." 

Johnny snorted, "You must be kidding, we haven't had a hard time since we were born."

What Johnny had said was true. As alpha-borns, neither he nor Johnny had ever had a hard time growing up. Both of them were given everything they wanted, and if they weren't given it, they would make it so they have it; the nature of alphas. So to say that an alpha, such as Jaehyun, was having a hard time with an omega would be degrading him as an alpha. 

Ten narrowed his eyes at Johnny at the statement, "This is why I am so against you, domineering shits," 

Johnny wrapped a hand around Ten's waist, pulling him close to him, "I'm sure you are, babe. But, don't you think it's about time you just," he said, leaning down to whisper to the omega's ear, "give in?" 

Jaehyun laughed as he watched Johnny hold his stomach after Ten had elbowed him, "Yeah right, like I will do that." Ten scoffed, moving away from Johnny. 

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question, Jaehyun. What do you think, about Taeyong looking for an alpha mate?" the omega asked. 

"And why would my opinion matter?" Jaehyun questioned. 

"Why don't you think your opinion matters?" Ten countered, "I've heard 'round campus that you've been eyeing Taeyong, Sicheng even confirmed it." he added, hostility evident in his voice. 

_Fuck_. Jaehyun thought. He was so killing Yuta once he gets his hands on him. He cannot believe Yuta would out him to his mate like that; especially considering it was about Lee Taeyong. 

"Ten-" 

"Just so we're clear, I really don't like you, and the whole alpha-thing you've got on, Jung Jaehyun. But, here's a piece of advice, if you want Lee Taeyong? Go for it. You never know, you just might be the person he's looking for." Ten said, before leaving both Johnny and Jaehyun alone to stare at his retreating back. 

Jaehyun turned towards the taller alpha, "What?" 

Johnny shrugged in response, "Don't look at me like that. I have no idea," 

* * *

Taeyong frowns as he watches Ten walks away from both Jaehyun and Johnny who were both watching him walk away with an indescribable face. He immediately excuses himself from his father's associates and rushes towards Ten who was about to leave the ballroom. He knows Ten like the back of his hand, and he knows for sure, that Ten wouldn't walk away from both Jaehyun _and _ Johnny without doing something to mess with them; just as he does while they're on campus. 

"Ten," he calls out, "What did you do?" as he caught up with Ten, a few meters away from the door of the ballroom. 

Ten pouts at him, "What do you mean?" he asks, his face emitting innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about," 

Taeyong raises an eyebrow at him, "You don't walk away from those two so easily, so spit it out, what did you do?" 

Ten gasps dramatically at him," I would never do anything to them," 

Taeyong scoffs, "And I'm not the president of Omega Theta. You don't have to lie, just admit you said something to them. They looked so confused when you walked away from them." 

"Why don't you tell my son and me what you did to your poor alphas, Ten." Taeyong's mother said, appearing behind Ten. 

"Our what?!" Taeyong shrieked, causing some of the employees of the hotel to stop and look at them, and upon seeing that it was Lee Heesul, his son and a friend, all of them averted their eyes and returned to their work. 

"Did I say anything wrong, dear? You might think I'm blind, but I saw the spark between your alphas and you," his mother said. 

"What are you talking about, aunt? Spark? With who?" Ten asked. 

"Oh? Taeyong-ah here and Young Master Jung, as well as you and Young Master Suh," 

His mother watched as the two of them visibly blanched at the thought and said, "Are they really not your alphas? Because the way they were releasing their pheromones contradicted your claims," 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But they are not our alphas," Taeyong said, running a hand through his hair. 

The action made his mother narrow her eyes and click her tongue, "How many times have I told you not to run your hand through your hair when it's styled, Lee Taeyong." 

"I'm sorry, Mother," he apologized, "However, what do you mean Jaehyun and Johnny were releasing their pheromones?" 

His mother raised an eyebrow, "You really didn't notice?" she asked which was answered by the shaking of the heads of the two omegas, "That's weird," 

"Mother!" Taeyong whined, expecting an explanation from her, "Why won't you just explain it to us," 

"If there's one thing I'll tell you, then I would suggest give up on the notion that you won't be paired with an alpha anytime soon." she said, "You as well, Ten," she added, turning towards the smaller. 

Ten huffed, "My future is pretty much set, aunt. I'm sure you know that," 

"And which is why I believe that you will be in for a ride." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this is well overdue but if you follow my Twitter then you must know that I took a break from writing. So I'm really sorry if it took about a year for me to update again. Nonetheless, thank you for waiting patiently! 
> 
> this chapter basically gave us an introduction to Lee Taeyonng as well as a hint on what will happen soon. I'm giddy thinking about the development, also, expect some detailed smut sooner or later. 
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> you can catch me via [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nanaminuwu) or [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/auwu_)


End file.
